


A merry Christmas Kiss

by Bakuragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SNS Secret Santa, homeless people, that naaawww feeling and a bit of cheesiness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuragon/pseuds/Bakuragon
Summary: Sasuke was a workaholic and his job was his top priority until Christmas, when the financial crisis hit his company and he was forced to leave. Feeling kinda empty, not knowing what to do, he stumbled across Naruto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my SNS-Xmas Secret Santa gift to warriorluc on tumblr.I decided to share it with you, so enjoy! You can also read it on my tumblr: piro-yo

24th December.  
“I’m really sorry, Sasuke, like I know this is a dick move but it’s orders from above.”  
Sasuke just gritted his teeth. Orders from above, my ass. Crossing his arms he just glared at his boss. Uchiha Sasuke was one of the best reporters you could find on the whole continent. He literally lived his job and now he was being fired just because some bitch had to kiss the above’s asses.

 

“Sasuke, please, understand. It’s not my decision. And you see.... Mrs. Yamamoto is a single-mom and already past her forties. We can’t fire her, she wouldn’t be able to find a new job and the poor children! But you! You are still young and talented, you know your worth and can easily find a new one, I’m sure, and in the meantime you can definitely ask your parents for financial help, I’m sure of that. After all you originate from a wealthy family.”  
That was the last straw.  
“So just because of her brats, you decide to keep that useless bitch?” Just in that moment Mrs. Yamamoto came into the office. She stood there, shocked. Their boss not believing what Sasuke just said, stared at the young man.  
“She does nothing but being a hypocrite, kissing everybody’s ass to be belittled!”  
“Woah, woah, woah. Won’t you calm down?” He tried to pat Sasuke’s shoulder but his hand was slapped away.  
“Calm down? CALM DOWN?” Taking a step to his right, to his desk, Sasuke took the papers he researched and just finished sorting for the presentation in two days, ripped them in half and threw the pieces on the floor.  
“You are firing your best man and you know that!”  
“But it’s order from above.” His boss said ruefully.  
“Then FUCK THEM ABOVE!”  
Taking a breath, trying to calm down, Sasuke added with a glare: “ You’ll all see: this company is going down without me.”

 

Very nice. It was oh-so-beautiful-Christmas and Sasuke was now jobless. He got out of the company to just jog to the small supermarket across the street to buy a cloth bag for his stuff he would take back home. Or that was, what he planned. Awesome. Apparently it has snowed and his suit pants were now soaked in snow and his ankles felt gross. Wet and cold socks, how delightful.

 

Despite his cold behavior, appearance and nickname Ice Princess – princess because somethimes he would bitch around like one – , Sasuke disliked winter and everything that had to do with it. Especially Christmas. It was too sentimental to his liking. He preferred less emotional breakdowns during Christmas Eve.

 

Back at his desk and with dripping pants in the warm office, he packed all his stuff he has brought with him – like his own tacker, tape or paperclips – because the one he got from his boss were useless. With a last glance at his now ex-boss, he turned around and walked out of the office with a pink cloth bag.

 

It was already dark outside, even tough it was just past 5pm. Sighing Sasuke let his head drop. He didn’t feel like going back to his apartment. What would he be even doing there? He just rented it because he needed a place to sleep, nothing more. His family lived 5 car hours away and because he literally lived his job, he was barely at home. Sasuke also didn’t have anything like a hobby. To him it was just a waste of time. Looking up into the sky, the man decided to walk back home but past the Christmas market in front of the hospital.

 

It was crowded. Mostly patients from the hospital were there, looking at bits and bobs, that were sold at the booths, as well as different sorts of punch. Sasuke grimaced when he saw the mass of people but he also didn’t want to go to look for another Christmas market. They too would be crowded like this one. Sighing again, he took out his wallet and buy himself a hazelnut punch and just when he wanted to order it, he felt something tug at his cloak. Turning around to look for the source of the tugging, his eyes fell onto an old homeless man with glassy and teary eyes. It disgusted him. He just lost his job and no way in hell would he now turn into a good samaritan.

 

“What?” He asked snarkily.  
“Please. Just one euro or two for food.”  
Disgusting.  
Sasuke pushed the man away and turned to leave, when he felt someone tug at his cloak again. Irritated he turned around a second time, ready to lecture the homeless geezer, when he came face to face with an orange clad neck?  
What the hell?  
“Excuse me, Sir. It seems like you have forgotten something.”  
A blond guy about his age stood before him, holding two big plastic bags and wearing a horrible orange jacket, but his smile was so warm, Sasuke felt like it could melt the snow at the current -5°C.  
“Excuse me?” Sasuke asked.  
“Sir, you seem to have forgotten to at least apologise to that Gentleman over here, am I right?” The blond turned to the geezer.  
“Please forgive him. During Christmas time people tend to be forgetful due to the stress.”  
He turned back to Sasuke and smiled expectantly.  
“No way.” Huffing, Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted.  
“Sir?” The now jobless man just kept glaring. The other grinned wider but it was somehow that I’m-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don’t-listen-to-me kind of grin. He turned to face the homeless man, took out his wallet and handed him a €100 bill.  
“This is for you. It’s not much but I don’t have more with me, also I hope you can forgive this young man, it’s just not his day. Merry Christmas!”  
The homeless started to cry and thanked the blond a thousand times before leaving for the next booth with warm food. Blondie waved goodbye, then turned to Sasuke, took his hand and said “Come with me” before dragging him along.

 

Sasuke wondered why he let himself be kind of kidnapped by tis wannabe-saint stranger. They came to a shady backstreet, not that far away from the second hospital building. The dead-end of the backstreet seemed to serve as a shelter against the cold wind. Some homeless people gathered there and tried to keep each other warm by sitting next to each other.  
“What...?”  
“Shhh! Just come.” The blond headed towards the group of people.  
“Hey there! Look, I’ve brought you all something.” He crouched and just now Sasuke noticed the white coat under the orange jacket. Blondie opened the plastic bags and took two blankets out and a lot of take-out food. The big portion ones. He handed them to the homeless people and sat down in the middle between them. Looking up at Sasuke, he motioned him to come join them.  
“Guys, today I’ve brought someone along.” The people were all looking up with interest sparkling in their eyes. That guy had a great heart, it seemed, so of course they would want to know who Sasuke was. They were definitely expecting Sasuke to be like that crazy guy.  
“Sit down, dear.” An older lady told him, making some space.  
“Uh... thank you.”  
Smooth Sasuke was for once not smooth.

 

“Please introduce yourself, so everyone knows your name.” The blond smiled.  
“My name is Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Sasuke wasn’t sure what he expected but of course these homeless people wouldn’t know him. They didn’t watch TV nor did they listen to the radio.  
“What a nice name, Sasuke.” An old drooling man, that sat next to Mr. Saint, said. Mr. Saint looked happy.  
“Hello, Sasuke. My name is...” He looked expectantly around. Another old man on the other side of Blondie raised his hand excitedly like a grade schooler.  
“I know it!”  
“Yes? Will you tell him my name?”  
“It’s Na-lu-tah!” He clapped the syllabes while trying hard to pronounce the name without any teeth.  
“Yeah, great, Mr. Oswald.” Sasuke squinted. Nalutah sounded kind of stupid. What kind of name was that? Blondie looked at him happily.  
“So Sasuke, as you’ve heard, my name is Naruto.” Oh.  
Old man was just bad at pronouncing. Thank god.

 

They sat there for about two hours, hearing stories from the homeless but also telling them some of themselves.

 

“Alrighty. Ladies, Gentlemen. Sadly we have to go now. I hope you are all full and happy. I wish you a Merry Christmas and don’t eat all of the canned food at once!”  
“Naruto, dear. When are you coming again?”  
Smiling, Naruto took the old lady’s hand – the one that offered Sasuke to sit down, a very nice woman –, kissed it and whispered: “Milady, unfortunately after the holidays, but fear not, your knight in shining armor will come again.”  
Blushing the woman giggled, patted Naruto’s hand and waved him goodbye.

 

“You hungry?” Naruto asked while walking side by side with Sasuke.  
“Who are you?” The other asked sceptically.  
“Hm... An angel, maybe?”  
“Hn. Don’t grin like that, you look like a fool.” Sasuke suddenly stopped.  
“Seriously now. Who the hell are you?”  
Naruto scratched his cheek.  
“Care for dinner?”  
Sasuke sighed.  
At least this was better than being all alone in a dark and cold apartment.

 

“Make yourself at home.” Taking off his jacket, Naruto jogged into the kitchen and prepared dinner. Sasuke slowly undressed too and looked around. He sat at the table in the living room/open plan kitchen and watched Naruto cook.  
“Now tell me: Who are you? This apartment isn’t something some idiot with a lousy job could afford.”  
Naruto just chuckled.  
“You know, I don’t look like it, but actually I’m really good at cooking. I just happen to not have enough time to do it, so I’m out of practice. Please bear with me.”  
“Don’t avoid the topic.”  
“It would be better for you to not know who I am.” Naruto’s voice was sad.  
“Says who?”  
“My psychologist.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened. Great! That guy was actually really crazy.  
“Your.... psychologist?”  
No response. Sasuke hated silence when he wanted to talk.  
“Who is your psychologist?”  
“Me...”  
“Then tell him he sucks- wait what?”  
Naruto chuckled again. His back faced Sasuke all the time but Sasuke was sure, he wasn’t chuckling because he found him funny.  
“You are a psychologist?”  
“No, I’m a Psychiatrist but I also studied psychology for a while.”  
“Uh..huh...”  
Pouting, Naruto turned around with a spatula in hand, waving around with it.  
“I’m not crazy, okay? I’m actually a doc, just for your information.”  
“Hn. Maybe you’re not crazy but an idiot for thinking I wouldn’t know what a psychiatrist is.”  
“Sasuke-poo, don’t be such a meanie.” Naruto said in an overly cute voice and turned back to continue cooking dinner.  
“You are really...”  
“Awful? Childish? An idiot?”  
“What?”  
“It’s okay, I’m used to stuff like this.” Putting the spatula into the sink, Naruto took two plates out of the hanging cabinets and put the meal onto them.  
“Sorry for not making anything fancy but omlette with vegetables. Didn’t have time to go grocery shopping.”  
Taking a bite, Sasuke was surprised it tasted really good. Better than his cooking, at which he spend hours.  
“Shut up, it’s really good. You are a doctor, it’s natural you spend most of your time at work.”  
Blushing, Naruto scratched his cheek.  
“What are you doing, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, eating his meal slowly.  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing? You don’t appear as someone, who does nothing.”  
“Maybe I just love to dress up. What a superficial person you are.”  
“I don’t mean the clothes, but the way you behave. I can read you like an open book, Sasuke.”  
“Well, then why didn’t you read that I lost my job today?” Unintentionally he raised his voice, regretting it in the same moment.  
“Ah, that explains the bad mood.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Naruto, why did you take me to... them?  
“Hm... because they love to meet new people and you also looked like you had a stick up your fine ass, so I thought I could kill two birds with one stone and make both parties happy.”  
“You are feeding them with your own money?”  
“Well, yes? I don’t know what to do with it. It really doesn’t buy happiness, but it buys food, which makes them happy and that makes me happy, so somehow it can buy happiness, but you know what I mean.”  
Sasuke nodded.  
“But on the other hand, I’m kinda sad I’m not allowed to see them for the holidays. My boss told me to stop caring for people until my holiday ends.”  
He looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.  
“Burnout and shit. Side effect of working with people, funny, isnt’ it?”  
Somehow Sasuke found that side of Naruto interesting too. So he isn’t only a happy-go-lucky guy. He would love to see him work, see what face he would show.

 

“You see. That old man, who can’t pronounce my name, he has Alzheimer, so he was really happy to remember my name. They all have some sort of illnesses, be it mentally or physically. They can’t afford a doctor and I’m not specialised in other disciplines but I help how much I can.”  
“Hn. You really are a born doctor, aren’t you.” Just before Naruto blushed, he stood up, took the plates and put them into the sink.  
“My, my, Sasuke. How come you are complimenting me that much all of a sudden? Rather flirty now, aren’t we?”  
“I.. what?”  
Facing Sasuke, whose eyes were wide, Naruto smirked and slowly stepped towards the other.  
“Bad boy in the streets, pussy in the sheets?”  
“What?”  
Leaning over Sasuke, Naruto lifted his chin with his index, brushing over the shorter male’s lips with his thumb. He licked his own lips, eyes fixed on Sasuke, who gulped. He leaned over more, his lips brushing Sasuke’s ear.  
“I got you, bastard.”  
In a second Sasuke’s face turned red like a tomato and Naruto laid on the floor, laughing. This fucker is going to regret that. Sasuke stood up, and softly kicked Naruto in his butt but the other still continued laughing.  
I’m gonna make you suffer more. Without thinking, Sasuke took both of Naruto’s hands and pinned him down. Straddling him, the black haired man leaned down, his lips brushing Naruto’s, whereupon the blond stilled.  
“Do you like to...” Sasuke whispered, his lips ghosting over Naruto’s and touching them, while he said those words. Now it was Naruto, who gulped.  
“Like to... what?” Sasuke chuckled. His hand wandered up Naruto’s torso and halted at his chest.  
“This...” He clenched the fabric underneath.  
“This..?”  
And then Sasuke showed no mercy. He tickled Naruto and Naruto thought he would die. He tried to kick the shorter male off, but to his surprise Sasuke was rather heavy and didn’t let himself be shaken off.  
“Please! Mercy! I’m gonna pee myself, I swear!” Sasuke chuckled, proud of himself to be in power again. He was still sitting on Naruto’s lap.

 

“Wow, you are really something. I wasn’t expecting that from you.”  
“So, I’m not an open book to you.”  
“Hehe, but that’s what makes it interesting.” Naruto grinned.  
Getting up, Sasuke also stretched out his hand to help up Naruto.

 

“You’ve got a movie or something?” The black haired man asked while making himself comfortable on the couch. Naruto just stood there and gaped.  
“What? You already wanna kick me out?”  
“I- uh... I’m just surprised.” In just a second the blond sat next to the other, eyes full of happiness.  
“So, uh... Netflix and... chill?” That earned him a pillow into his face.  
“Just Netflix, idiot.” Sasuke turned away.

 

After midnight, Sasuke decided to leave. He had to call his family and tell them the news. Naruto was leaning on the doorframe, hands crossed.  
“So, you gonna leave for your family?”  
“Yeah. Need to take a break, just like you, doc.” Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled.  
“Thanks for listening and bearing with me.”  
“Hn. I stayed because I wanted to.”  
“Am I going to see you again?”  
“I’m gonna think about it.”  
“Sasuke?”  
“Hm?”  
Naruto pulled the Uchiha by his scarf and pecked his lips.  
“Merry Christmas.”  
Sasuke stepped closer, clenched his hands into Naruto’s shirt and pulled him down.  
“Kiss me properly, idiot.” And he did.  
“Merry Christmas to you too.”


End file.
